


in a world uncertain (say you'll be my stone).

by frootlups



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, Sibling Time, brother feelings yeeeeeeeehaw, calling the master of masters mom for the gay rights, every foreteller except luxu and gula are dream eaters au, foretellers have markings like dream eaters bc fuck it gay rights, honestly this is just a love letter to big brothers everywhere, i forget what i tag nb ava as lmao, listen i havent seen my brothers in too long. i miss them., nonbinary foreteller ava, then again i. do not have a lot of ava fics! time to change that ig., they/them Foreteller Ava, unethical science!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frootlups/pseuds/frootlups
Summary: when you're a kid, lots of things are difficult. aced would probably put talking to his mom above most other activities, but it turns out something else is going to end up on top: being an older brother.
Relationships: Aced & Ava (Kingdom Hearts), Aced & Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	in a world uncertain (say you'll be my stone).

“She’s so...small,” Aced murmured, mouth agape. 

“They, Aced, learn some manners--and you were smaller, back when I was making you and the twins. This little thing’s pretty big for their age,” he said over Aced’s fervent apology, poking at the glass on his desk. “Plus, I finally made one of you specifically to eat nightmares, so now the twins can chill out.” Mom threw his hands behind his head. “So. What do you think? Time for a new sibling?”

“I think so?” Aced said, not quite as sure now as he was three minutes ago. 

“Well you know Aced,” Mom said, rising from his chair and beginning to pace a circle around him. “Being a big brother is going to be the most important job of your life. This little sibling is going to depend on you for everything, after all. Somebody’s gotta teach them how to be a person like you and the twins, and I’ve decided that'll have to be you.” Mom held the glass at Aced’s eye level, the four inch tall facsimile of a human facing away from him.

When Aced reverently touched the glass, the newest Dream Eater stirred gently, giggling in their sleep. In human years, they couldn’t have been more than seven years old. Still, thanks to their species’ odd aging habits, that could change in two days or stay the same for years. As always, Mom cut him off before he could formulate a reply. 

“Now, you ready?” Mom half-asked, half-declared, holding the vial with the sleeping child inside of it aloft. Without waiting for an answer, he tossed the glass against the ground, sending shattered glass to dance across the floor. With it, the child popped out, and grew to a normal seven-year-old’s size, sitting slightly dazed on the floor. 

The little looping heart sigil they all shared rested on the back of their hand, nearly covered by the long sleeves of their light pink tunic. Meandering across their brown skin were swirling, cloud-like lines of pink, white, and blue, sharply contrasting his own angular gold lines. When they rubbed the sleep from their eyes, a look between confusion and pure terror froze on their face. He remembered being in their position, amazed by clear vision, utterly stunned by any texture other than smooth, and blown away by any sound not muffled by thick glass. 

“Aced, meet Avaritia, your newest sibling.” 

“Hi Ava,” he whispered, scared a strong breeze would blow them away. They didn’t reply, only looked at him with wide, curious eyes - one brown, one yellow, just like his - until Mom broke their silence. 

“I mean, I was going to go with Tia, but I guess Ava works too.” Aced stopped himself from apologizing for ruining the naming, and told himself it was on account of not wanting to confuse Ava further in an already baffling time. 

“Hi Aced,” Ava murmured after a few false-starts. It would be hard, Aced remembered, for them to use their vocal chords for the first few days. The two of them would simply have to practice, he thought, grabbing their hand gently and leading them away from Mom’s study. 

He didn’t call after them.

**Author's Note:**

> big brother aced is gay rights. i will take this to my grave i love the bear man and ava. they would both die for each other and that's that. thank you for coming to my tedtalk. again, not proofread bc im gay.


End file.
